Internet has become a popular platform for storing information and accessing one or more web applications. Web application based processing is typically utilized for handling high throughput internet traffic. Conventionally, the web applications are hosted on a server farm. The server farm is defined as a cluster of server computers coupled to each other through a local area network (LAN). The server farm enables communication between the cluster of server computers and a user that deploys the web applications. However, the server farm does not provide necessary elasticity to the web applications. The server farm also lacks in providing isolation to each web application when multiple web applications are deployed simultaneously. Further, the server farm is unable to process large number of web applications.
The above limitation can be overcome by utilizing a cloud computing infrastructure. The cloud computing infrastructure deploys the web applications on one or more dedicated virtual machines. The cloud computing infrastructure allows sharing of the infrastructure when large number of the web applications is deployed simultaneously. The cloud computing infrastructure also provides different features, for example isolation, self healing and easy deployment of the web applications. However, the cloud computing infrastructure requires complex infrastructure for maintaining the dedicated virtual machines.
In the light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a method and system for deploying and processing multiple web applications efficiently.